


Children of Fate

by idrilsrewrites (idrilhadhafang)



Series: Rey Solo Trilogy [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Fix-It, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Minor Character Death, POV Multiple, Rey Solo, Rey is Not a Palpatine, sequel trilogy rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilsrewrites
Summary: A rewrite of Episode Seven with Rey as a Solo.
Series: Rey Solo Trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706143
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Children of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Call this something I wanted to write for some time, because Rey deserved better.

It was when Rey got to the line where scavengers typically got their portions that she noticed the shuttle touching down on Jakku. It was odd enough, she thought, considering that Jakku didn’t typically have visitors, but then there was the simple, honest fact that there was something about the ship that felt familiar. 

Familiar. Even though she had never seen it in her life. Rey was vaguely aware of scavengers fighting to get to her spot even as she stepped out of the line, walked towards the shuttle. And it was in that moment that Rey saw the young man with the tousled black hair and the brown jacket, the young woman wearing a black cloak to shield herself against Jakku’s elements — and the man ran to her. 

”Rey!” The man’s voice was filled with relief — who thought that anyone, just about anyone, would be relieved to see her, of all people? “We were looking all over for you...”

”Me?” Rey said. 

”Yeah. You do recognize me, don’t you?”

Rey was struck with a memory. She was four then, Ben twelve and Poe fifteen, and they were playing with a toy X-wing that was remote-controlled. “ _Poe! Poe, I’m flying it!_ ”

And that was the man’s name. Poe. He was older, thirty-two now where Rey was twenty-one, but he was Poe. “Poe,” she said softly. Then, “Where’s my mother? And my father?”

”They’re at the Resistance Base,” the woman said. She was beautiful, Rey thought, with flaming red hair pulled back in a ponytail. Her accent — was it possibly Coruscanti? “My name’s Alora, by the way.”

”Rey.”

”We know,” said the woman. “Ready to leave this graveyard behind and go home?”

Rey nodded. “More than ready.”

“Good. The First Order’s catching up with us,” Poe said. “They’ve been looking for you too.”

”Why?”

”We’ll tell you more on the way back,” Alora said. “Get in.”

Rey was disappointed knowing that she couldn’t pilot the shuttle, but she trusted Alora and Poe. She couldn’t describe it, but it was a lot like an instinct, a feeling. Even as an orange-and-white BB unit wheeled up to her, beeping cheerfully, Rey squatted near him. “I remember you!” she said. “You’re BB-8, aren’t you?” Ben had built BB-8 for Poe, with Rey’s input. She had suggested various things, things such as making him orange and white because Poe really liked orange. 

BB-8 beeped excitedly. Even as the shuttle lifted off, though, Rey had to strap in and brace herself, even as the ship jumped to hyperspace. 

***

The First Order got to Jakku, of course. Even as Kylo Ren descended from the shuttle to look for his sister, he could swear that the air practically reeked with fear. It was something that he supposed should have given him even a bit of satisfaction, the idea of it filling the void in his heart. 

It didn’t matter, though. What mattered, in the end, was finding Rey. He had made a critical error taking her away from the Temple and abandoning her here on Jakku. It had been reluctance in the end, reluctance to really kill her. He supposed he should have...and yet he doubted he could kill any of them. Poe, Rey, his parents, his uncle, anyone. 

The Knights of Ren followed him, as did the stormtroopers, led by Captain Phasma. The other scavengers were afraid, blatantly so — Kylo could smell it — but nonetheless, they held their ground. 

The Crolute, Unkar Plutt — he was shaking where he stood. Pathetic. Kylo knew that he would deal with him soon enough. 

Snapping Plutt’s neck with the Force was far, far too satisfying. As for the others...

”Sir,” Phasma said. She stalked towards him. “The scavengers.”

Kylo turned to look at them. It would be easy to just kill them all. Make an example of them for what that blobfish did to Rey. And yet not. It was pragmatism, Kylo told himself; you couldn’t get information out of corpses. And yet there was also something else...

”Put them on board,” Kylo said. In the end, if he was to give in to weakness, it was preferable, at least, that it be due to pragmatism. 

The scavengers protested, fought back. Predictable. Even as the stormtroopers ended up rounding them up, though, Kylo swore that he felt something. Just a pinprick, but it was steady and there nonetheless. A stormtrooper, conflicted in his duty. 

Kylo turned away from it. It was irrelevant, in the end. They would get back to the Finalizer, and from there, well...they’d see what to do with these prisoners. 


End file.
